


You've Got Talent

by I_hate_usernames



Category: America's Got Talent RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU WHERE THERE IS NO HOMOPHOBIA OR RASIMS BECAUSE I AINT GOT NO TIME FOR THAT SHIT, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet, Blind Character, Dancing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Pole Dancing, Social Media, Talent Shows, Yuuri becomes America's sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: Yuuri lost a bet and so somehow he ended up in America's got talent. It's a frightening but an exciting journey for Yuuri who has to find a way to dance while loosing his sight but with at least his fiance Victor on his side.~If you are familiar with Benjamin Yonattan, this is basically a AMG au where Yuuri is Benjamin Yonattan with slight alterations to make it more of a story than a retelling with different names.





	You've Got Talent

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was feeling a little down and I cheered myself by watching AGT and I'm kind of a fan of the show and then I got inspired to do this fic! I hope you enjoy it, this could be a potential multi chapter but ah... my writing motivation is fleeting and we'll see how people respond to even this first chapter... (I have managed to complete my other two published YOI works... granted the other one is a oneshot but it still counts as finished!)
> 
> This fic is HEAVILY inspired by Benjamin Yonattan, S10 (2015) AGT competitor. This first chapter actually has some word for word retellings of his performances on the show. Basically this is an Yuri on ice - AGT au where Yuuri is living the role of Benjamin Yonattan but slightly altered what with the characters and timelines and some story aspects. The difference will be more noticeable in future chapters if we get to them XD
> 
> Go watch Benjamin's audition

 

 

“I can’t believe you made me do this… I can’t do this…”

 

“Yuuri, you will be amazing. Everyone will love you!”

 

Yuuri turned around from watching the performer before him from the side of the stage where he was waiting and turned around to look at Victor.

 

“You will watch won’t you?”

 

“I won’t take my eyes off you I promise”, Victor whispered back.

 

Yuuri felt slightly better after hearing that and after Victor cradled his cheek gently and gave one the most loving smiles he had to Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart just melting and his insides warming up from the gaze. But then there was a loud obnoxious buzzer sound in the background and Yuuri visibly startled and his nerves were back like that. He turned around to see the act before him finishing up after the rest of the three judges buzzed their red x marks too to the, admittedly awkward stand up comedian. The critics were not kind. “It was so uncomfortable!” “It was!” “Everything was just wrong and aa… I.. No…” “Heidi?” “It’s a no for me.”

 

The performer took it well enough but Yuuri could see he was crushed and anxious to get off the stage. All Yuuri could think was would that be him. Yuuri was anxious to not get on the stage.

 

“You can do this”, Victor whispered one more time to him. There was a camera next to him filming the interaction and then Victor pushed him gently forward and somehow… Yuuri was able to walk on the stage of America’s got talent.

 

* * *

 

“You’re gonna do great today”, Victor said to Yuuri from where he was driving. 

 

“Thank you…”

 

“You know that right?”

 

The video cut off from the scene in the car to Yuuri sitting on a interviewing chair with blurred people on the background. 

 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri. I’m 24 years old. And I am a dancer.”

 

The melody on the background was soft and an adorable looking baby picture of a chubby looking black haired boy in a dance class was shown. Yuuri’s voice continued playing while there was clips shown of him waiting around and dancing on America’s got talent before his performance. “I was born in Japan and I lived there with my family in Hasetsu till I was eighteen years old, then I moved to America for school and to further my dancing career. I wasn’t that fluent in English then as I was now and it was always hard for me to communicate with others and not hide in my shell. But with dance… It helps me share my feelings without words… It has opened me up a lot and helped me find some incredible friends and… and my fiance Victor.”

 

The clip showed Yuuri hugging Victor with tears in his eyes after practising spinning.

 

“I noticed your cool glasses. What are they exactly?” A man next to Yuuri asked. “It… It expands my field of vision. So I can see…”

The video cut off to Victor in the interviewing chair. “Yuuri started losing his vision… about a year ago, shortly after I met him. He was… bumping into people… They did the field of view test and as soon as I saw those fingers coming in, coming in”, Victor demonstrated bringing each of his hands closer to his face from the sides with his pointer fingers up, “until right about here”, the fingers were now barely 5 inches away from each side of Victor’s face, “my heart just fell… His retina is dying.”

 

They showed Victor cradling Yuuri’s cheek just before his performance. The love in his eyes clear to everybody watching the scene unfold.

 

Again Yuuri’s voice was heard in the background of the video, “What I see is… Basically looking through a straw”, the screen blacked out until a small circle was left visible to demonstrate what Yuuri was talking about. “It feels scary. You don’t know where things are, you might fall but… I had this thing inside myself saying…  _ Dance, don’t stop dancing, don’t stop dancing _ .”

 

“I know it's hard for him. And I know he struggles… But Yuuri is one of the strongest people I have ever known. It’s scary, it’s frightening but Yuuri is… Amazing. His attitude… gosh… It’s really inspiring to me”, Victor narrated and he was shown almost tearing up, “And it’s amazing… That I get to love him and he loves me in return.”

 

There was clip showing of Victor gently brushing Yuuri’s shoulder as he looked out to the stage.

 

“I’m here… to do the best of I can… and to show that you can follow your dream, no matter what… because it comes from your heart.”

 

The intro finally moved on to show as a slightly shaky Yuuri walked in the middle of the stage and Mel B was there to welcome him from the judge’s table.

 

“Hi! Welcome to America’s got talent.”

 

“Thank you very much”, Yuuri replied.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri and I’m 24 years old.”

 

“Okay, so Yuuri, what brings you here to America’s got talent?”

 

“Oh… um…” at here there rised a faint blush to Yuuri’s cheeks and he awerted his eyes a little, “ I uh… If Im being honest… I… I lost a bet.”

 

With this the audience exclaimed and laughter erupted. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck in embarrasment.

 

“A bet you say? So you’re not here by your own will?”

 

“No I uh… I don’t think I could have ever auditioned here if I wasn’t forced so…”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“I um… I get really nervous… performing in front of an audience… and… and because of my vision…”

 

“Oh yes I noticed your stick. So it isn’t a part of your act?” Mel B questioned.

 

“I am actually blind, with a four degree field of view and everything else is black.” The judges lifted their eyebrows and rounded their eyes in surprise at this.

 

“Just so I can understand”, piped in Howie Mandel, “tell me what you see right now.”

 

“Well… Right now, all I can see is an eyeball…”

 

“What do you mean an eyeball?”

 

“Like… The inside of an eyeball, everything else is black.”

 

“So you’re seeing just a… a cylinder like this”, Howie formed a circle with his fingers, “no peripheral vision.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t see the crowd, I can’t see Mel or Heidi or Simon.”

 

“You just see… you just see an eyeball…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“So Yuuri”, spoke Mel again with her British accent, “having heard that, what are you gonna be doing for us?”

 

“I’ll be doing a contemporary dance piece for you.” At this they showed a baffled looking Mel, “And… so uh… this is... how… how’s that gonna happen then?”

 

“Um… With this… Google glasses, I can make out shapes but still everything else is black. So it’s not perfect but it’s good enough for me to dance.”

 

After Yuuri had said this the audience cheered and Mel wished Yuuri good luck. 

 

Yuuri turned to the side, “Hey, Tyra, could you please hold my cane?” he asked shyly from the host and she emerged with the elegance of a model to the stage. “Absolutely I can!” Yuuri thanked her and handed her his cane and microphone and walked to his starting position in the centre stage with his back towards the audience.

 

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKt3o7WPYdo) started and Yuuri lifted his arms gracefully up and started dancing. He turned around towards the audience, his features already emerged in dance, all of his emotions laid bare and emerged in the music. And he danced, forgetting everything else, forgetting the judges, the audience, the cameras. Yuuri let himself feel the music and the dance, only the music and the dance. Everything else disappearing to the darkness of his vision.

 

It didn’t take long for the people watching to become emotional. Yuuri’s every move just spilling out gracefulness, strength and emotion behind it. Be it fear, happiness or strength.

 

Yuuri didn’t just  _ dance  _ to the music. He  _ was _ the music.

 

And it wasn’t just beautiful dancing. It was also talented dancing. With head spinning twirls, even flips, splits. Yuuri demonstrated all of his force and flexibility at once. It didn’t matter that he was only wearing simple black dancing clothes. He was ethereal.

 

The audience was just eating it up. Full out giving standing ovations to Yuuri. Victor in the sidelines looking ecstatic from watching Yuuri.

 

Yuuri ended the dance with lifting his hands towards the sky again, facing the audience this time. For a few moments he was frozen in place while the audience just erupted with cheers and clapping before seeming to shake himself back to earth and relaxing his stance. He was slightly out of breath and the cheer volume of the applauding made him blush with bashfulness. After recovering for a few seconds by breathing deeply, Yuuri gave small bows to the audience with his hands clasped in front of him. Tyra was hanging off Victor who was looking Yuuri so proudly and just so in love.

 

Even the judges stood up to applause Yuuri.

 

Tyra brought back Yuuri his cane and Mel B started the judging.

 

“Yuuri, I have to say I am  _ so _ glad you grazed our stage today. You know, you are unstoppable, your dancing is beautiful.” The other judge’s hymned their approval with Mel’s words and Yuuri let himself beam bashfully from the praise.

 

“You know, dance is… a visual art”, Howie stated, “and for somebody where image is your handicap, you are creating the most beautiful image for everyone else. I love that you’re here and I love the message you’re providing.”

 

“Thank you”, Yuuri replied oh so shyly. The audience cheered yet again.

 

It was Heidi Klum’s turn to state her opinion, “I love that you don’t stop, you know, I love that you can still can do what you love to do which is dance. So i think it’s amazing what you showed today. And you do have talent and you deserve to be here. So I would also”, Heidi chuckled, “I would also like to thank your friends who you lost a bet to and they made you come here because looking at your dancing I just… I swear I almost started crying. Im so grateful that you came and let us see this because it was amazing.”

 

Yuuri gave a small chuckle. “Phichit is going to be very pleased to hear that.”

 

“Yuuri…” Simon started. And everybody went quiet. Waiting with bated breath just how he would continue. Simon would speak his mind if he saw something to criticize and there wasn’t really telling from his tone would his next words be praise or disapproval. “A lot of people here are probably thinking that oh, he’s so inspirational, he can dance and he’s blind. And yes that’s true but also… You are inspirational with just the  _ way _ you dance.” Yuuri could feel the tension drain out of him as it seemed Simon wasn’t going to beat him to the ground with harsh criticism.

 

“Yes you’re blind, but even if you weren’t… That was, that was great. The way you moved was something that even dancers who don’t have disabilities can’t always manage. You didn’t just dance. You were creating a story and the fineness and elegance you did with was truly spectacular. Tell me, who choreographed that piece?”

 

“Uh… Well I mostly but also my fiance Victor helped. He’s uh… He’s familiar with choreographing too.”

 

“Well it was a solid, beautiful routine and you did it perfectly. Im inspired by you, I think you’re terrific.”

 

“Thank you, Thank you very much”, Yuuri replied and gave a small bow to each judge.

 

“Well Yuuri, we are gonna have to vote. So do you want to start the vote?” Mel asked turning to Howie.

 

“I would like to start the vote and not only is this a vote but I think this is the message and the message is… yes.”

 

“Heidi?”

 

“I’m gonna give you a yes as well Yuuri!”

 

“Simon?”

 

“It’s a yes for me too.”

 

“And it’s a definite yes for me as well. So that’s four yeses!”

 

Yuuri positively beamed and bowed yet again, waving to the audience as he started walking off the stage. “Thank you!” he said one last time before he went and the audience cheered their approval.

 

“Great job!” Tyra exclaimed as Yuuri got to her and she gently started guiding him. Directing Yuuri to Victor’s waiting arms where he enveloped Yuuri in a giant hug and spinned him around as they both laughed happily.

 

“Yuuri you did so great! You were so beautiful! I’m so proud!”

 

The video cut off to the judges yet again, discussing about the situation. “In this world where people go, I can’t, or, I missed the bus, or, I don’t have enough money, or, my knee hurts, or, I won’t… There’s always an excuse not to do it. He is the epitome of the opposite of that all”, Howie was explaining.

 

And then the camera was filming Yuuri, Victor and Tyra again. Tyra now speaking to Yuuri, “Well you told me, you wanted to be an inspiration. Well I truly feel like you inspired America tonight so we should be proud, we can’t wait to see more.”

 

Yuuri thanked Tyra once more and the scene cut off to Victor giving Yuuri a gentle kiss to the cheek a little bit off the side from everybody else. And with the way the two were looking each other. It seemed that everything else being black in Yuuri’s vision in that moment didn’t matter since he was looking at Victor with as much love in his eyes as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god… I can’t believe they made you into such an cryfest”, Yuri Plisetsky exclaimed as the show continued on to the next part about another competitor. “It’s disgusting.”

 

“It’s about getting people on Yuuri’s side and selling the emotions and… yeah it’s kind of a cryfest”, Phichit contoned.

 

“Yeah but it is beautiful! Because Yuuri is beautiful! And he’s gonna win the whole show!”

 

“Oh god Victor stooop”, Yuuri exclaimed and shoved a pillow in his fiance’s face while covering his own beet red face with his other hand.

 

“Hey! He’s not wrong! You really do have a shot at winning this!”

 

“Guys, don’t be ridiculous. I may be a good dancer but there’s tons of other amazingly talented people on this show!”

 

“Stop doubting yourself! You can do it!” Phichit cheered. Yuuri just gave a resigned sigh, still unconvinced.

 

“Just you wait Yuuri, everybody are gonna love you just like we do”, Victor offered gently while pulling Yuuri towards him into a gentle kiss. Yurio made gagging noises in the background while Phichit cooed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Watch YouTube: America’s Got Talent 2017 S12E02 Katsuki Yuuri The Blind Dancer Inspires (6.37)**

 

Comments:

 

**StargirlPrincess** (1 hour ago)

He should have gotten the golden buzzer

 

**cappricornsss** (1 hour ago)

these damn onions! sniffs

**Jordania Ahtley**

Why do people always cut them while I’m watching videos

**Adriann Payton**

+Jordania Ahtley honestly!

 

**The Ladypolite Cave** (40 minutes ago)

makes me cry …. .. really an inspiration

 

**Kielo Blue** (38 minutes ago)

OMG I LOVE THEM YUURI IS SO ADORABLE AND JUST LOOK HOW VICTOR AND YUURI LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND YUURI DANCE IS SO INCREDIBLEEEEE I LOVE HIIMMMMM

 

**tiptopMuffinsforever** (35 minutes ago)

oh god he’s already my favorite;( I hope he wins!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are love<3 And I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
